


Un eté en rouge (A summer in Red)

by HelloMrBlue



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Becoming an adult is hard, Coming of Age, Don't worry, English is hard, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future is uncertain, Gen, Mental Anguish, Panic Attacks, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexy Fluff, Tokyo 2020 plans, Tomorrow is a better day, gonna be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: This was the last summer as a High-School student for Ren Amamiya.But sooner than later he would find out that Tokyo moves at his own pace, one that is faster that his own mind.This is the history of how Ren found his future. The real future.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> “This is a fanwork. All characters are the property of ATLUS(c) unless specified in the author's notes.”

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP… _Click_**

It was her sixth snooze in a row, but the lovely lady with the auburn fluffy _–right now messy by the pillow which her head rest for about 4 hours now–_ hair knew that sleep was the most important thing right now, even if she didn’t know that today was the most meaningful day of the week, month and year.

It was the summer of 2018. And while the memories of those Phantom Thieves fighting in the skies of Shibuya have already been forgotten almost a year and a half ago, those thieves were still leading their own life by their own will.

But Haru didn’t care about summer or fighting shadows. She wanted to sleep. A lot of it. And that’s one thing the mysterious lady entering her room wasn’t let it happen.

With a temper strut and wearing a contemporary navy blue shirt dress (with a black set of leggings), the dark-skinned lady arrived at the one large window in front of Haru’s bed, quickly took both of the curtains and opened them wide, letting the sun enter into the room eliminating the few dark spots left. A loud groan came out from Haru, covering herself with all her blankets to keep out the almost midday sun.

_“Miss Haru... is almost 11:30. As your assistant I’m sorry to say this but, you need to get up and get ready for today.”_

Another groan came out of the queen size bed, with Haru moving under the blankets and trying to get more sleep and maybe some dreams with it.

_“Miss Haru, this is your second call. Get up or I will take you to your shower, blankets including, of course."_

Once again the groan came out, now muffled by Haru resting her tired face against the pillow.

_“Miss Haru, I need to remain your agenda. **You know that Master Ren is coming to Tokyo today?** ”_

As soon as the lady finished her sentence, Haru’s head popped out of the blankets. Even with her messy hair, her rising blush and perplex sight couldn’t be more obvious. She forgot why she hit the bed so late last night.

 _“OH FUCK!”_ came out of Haru. Rushing to her bathroom while her assistant smiled to herself and let out a single chuckle.

 _“I guess… love can be a better alarm clock.”_ Said the assistant while giving the signal to the maid to be ready to tidy up Haru’s bed.

_" **Elizabeth! Elizabeth!”** The voice of Haru came out of the bathroom._

_“Yes, Miss Haru?”_

_“Is the final gift ready?”_

_“Already done and with a ribbon, Miss.”_

_“And the letter?”_

“We received the confirmation yesterday and we’re arranging everything.”

She couldn’t see anything since a large cloud of vapor came out of the bathroom but, she knew inside that Haru was carrying the biggest smile of her life right now.

* * *

**_Dream of Butterfly, or is life a dream?_ **

**_Don't wanna wake up 'cause I'm happier here…_ **

* * *

**Sweat.** It was the first thing Ren noted once he woke from what it was a nightmare, he fell how almost all his body and pajamas were cover with cold sweat. A quick look at his phone showed to him that 3 a.m. was a bad time to be awake.

Careful to not disturb Morgana _–his “cat” and metaverse friend–_ who was on a deep sleep by this time, Ren pull out from his bed and got out of the room.

 **Click.** The lights on the house’s upper bathroom were kindest to him, Ren thought as soon he enter and put the lights on. A quick look on the mirror revealing his saggy pj’s and the bags on under his eyelids, which have been more defined for those sleepless nights like this.

As soon Ren took out his pajamas, more things were in the mirror in front of him. That included the scar tissue from his former adventures with the Phantoms all over his chest.

From some small holes from gun attacks he endure, some burn spots from all the elements the PERSONAs shot against him and his friends, to ultimately the large scar coming from his chest that cross all the way into his left pectoral. The last one sending his memories from the Cruise of Pride and the final confrontation between them and the Holy Grail.

 **Water.** A lot of water for the bathtub was he needed right now. For him, this wasn’t the first time he woke up in the middle of the night sweating or feeling the anxiety creeping up to all the corners of his mind. But every time something like that happened, a good bath help him relax while he thought how to recover the lost hours of sleep.

Only when Ren sit inside of the bathtub and fell the warm water embrace each corner of his body, he let his mind slowly drift away.

 **Was this the first time?** He thought.

 **No.** Of course, it wasn´t.

His mind bounced from memory to memory, let him relax while still feeling remnants of the anxiety from his nightmare a few moments ago.

His first day in Shujin. The first time he met **Arsene.** That dinner with **Ryuji and Ann** that led to the creation of the **Phantom Thieves.** How he met **Yusuke** and **Makoto.** How he met **Futaba** and saved her from eternal grief. How he met **Haru** and how he became her boyfriend. Everything came down on him like a full wave as he remembered that his year of probation in Tokyo went down from being a dull moment to maybe one of the most exciting years of his teenage life.

**But then, it hit him.**

The many times he almost died in each palace or mementos.

Each form of distorted desires represented in the form of **Kamoshida**. **Madarame** , **Kaneshiro** , **Haru's father** , **Masayoshi Shido** and the **Holy Grail** itself.

From the moment he actually died in Shibuya to finally be rescued by the real **Igor** and his assistant, **Lavenza** ; to the final shot made by **Satanael** to end the reign of sloth which **Yaldabaoth** wanted from the beginning.

He didn’t forget one of the most important things about that: **Akechi Goro’s sacrifice.**

He still remembered how Akechi shot the alarm to let the iron curtain rise from the floor and separating the thieves from the former detective who was, in the end, Shido’s son and the one doing his dirty work as the **“Black Mask”**.

Finally, his mind went blank at this point. He put his head under the water one more time before resting it on a towel over the white acrylic while staring into the ceiling.

And he let them go. All the pain flowing through his body. All the scars feeling fresh.

Each hit, each spell, each time he fell guilty for putting his friends and family in danger.

The sense of death coming from several spots in the bathroom.

The bath went cold, his body fell like ice, but his mind was on fire. He couldn't handle it anymore, he was trying to get out but couldn’t find an exit.

**“Ren? You awake?”**

A feminine voice snapped out of that state. Quickly, he took up his head from the cold towel and asked:

 _“Who’s calling?”_ The usual **'Joker'** tone of voice he developed on Tokyo could be heard loud and clear.

The bathroom door slid easily in the floor and revealed the figure of his mother.

 **Katherine McBride** wasn’t a normal mother. Considering how she and her husband **Vincent** came to Japan from the USA in search of better jobs.

She, a proficient and fierce manager, became the #1 option in all of Japan for management and the most required person on almost all the big names in the services industry. And while her pregnancy _–which came in the precise moment before taking a job for the Japanese imperial family, that she rejected_ –didn't encumber her in the many plans she had, she knew that Ren was the real future she and Vincent were expecting.

The weirdest part of all was Ren’s name. While Vincent often asked for a full English name, she knew that making the foundation for her future son was in the name itself. _‘How my son is going to be the best person in Japan if he doesn’t have a name that stands like him!’_ said once on one of her many hormone outbursts against Vincent.

Ren’s probation proved to be a good challenge to her. The spot in his file would make things even harder for her son and the decision for sending into Tokyo for his probation proved that everything isn’t fair in the world but in the end, showed that his son was ready to take in the world.

She remembers the day in which all of Ren’s charges were acquitted, a heavy load from her shoulders was lifted that day. And every time she saw his son, she would help him to make his own future. But in that moment, she was in a moody state. No makeup over her face which revealed the wrinkles and crow's feet on her eyes, the product of her workaholic state when she came to Japan many years ago and her age–in the middle of her 50s–.

Her hair in a bun–that had been evolved from her usual blonde-beige straight hair to a much deep brown almost black color– that showed how much carefree had become in the late years was still messy from the sleeping hours.

And lastly, her vintage 1960s sleeveless honey-color sleeping robe, a wedding gift of one her former employers –one of the biggest stars in fashion worldwide– rocking all the way to her knees.

 _"Well, of course, it isn't your mother. Obviously."_ She responded with the same sarcastic tone that Joker used on Tokyo.

 _“Oh. Hey mom. How’s going?”_ Responded Ren clearly baffled from her mother’s response.

 _“You know, checking it out. Making sure certain someone doesn’t become an icicle while bathing. Is something the matter, honey? Is too early to get prepared to leave me and your dad alone.”_ She said while sitting in a small seat beside the bath.

_“Wait. Is too early? I thought you wanted me to be an early person. I still remember those days you wake me up to get ready to school at 5am…when school was at 9am. I mean, no regrets but that was one of the things I didn't like as a boy.”_

_"I know and I'm sorry for that, Ren. But still, is Sunday. I thought you wanted some sleep before leaving me to rot while your father melts into his favorite sofa."_ She said with a certain tone that left Ren feeling guilty… to finally realize that her sarcasm levels were off the charts.

 _“MOM! Can we please leave the sarcasm alone?”_ Ren exclaimed while making a little pout.

He didn’t expected his mother patting his head and rubbing his scalp, the one ‘off switch” if you can say. Feeling his pout transform into a blissful–almost catlike–smile, his mother said something he couldn’t decipher.

 _“Wait… what did you say?”_ Ren finally let out the thought after regaining his senses.

She paused a little bit before answering, almost like thinking about she said previously: _“I said that I will miss you too, honey.”_

_“I… I will too Mom.”_

_“Now, get up and get ready while I’ll make breakfast.”_

_“Not waking up Dad? Huh.”_

_"Ah, you know how your father is, sweetie. A sizzling pan with some food is better than an alarm. Besides, he exchanged one of his tokens so today he isn’t getting any rage from me.”_ Said while looking with a certain innocence into the ceiling.

At the same time, Ren saw how his mother’s eyes gleamed with a yellow tint, similar with to the **‘Third Eye’** he used a lot to see beyond the usual things around him.

It was in this moment that he knew that his mother entered **‘Full Executive Mode’** , a state he only saw when his mother was in the verge of pure rage or when she needed to focus on her management job.

To face her wrath while in that state would be worse than meeting **the Reaper** face to face.

By now… he just needed to get up and be ready for breakfast, he thought at the moment her mother exit the bathroom.

* * *

**_Tu sais, tu me demandais hier_ **

**_Ma vision du bonheur_ **

**_Eh bien, chaque jour elle est plus nette_ **

**_Il ne nous fera plus peur._ **

* * *

W **ater.** The last she needed to end her bathroom routine as she brushes her teeth. While Elizabeth’s reminding of the day had made her heart beating at a fast pace she thought that the best thing right was to be calm, get ready for the day and mostly wait for the precious hour to come. The hour which will saw Ren coming out of the train and into her arms, to finally saw his face to face and then…

 **Click.** The hair blower was taking care of the best trait of Haru, her fluffy auburn hair. While she didn’t mind at first–especially after, earlier in the fake ‘relationship’ she had, Sugimura ‘asked’ for a full makeover which involved getting a new haircut–, her hair was one of the things Ren always liked about her.

She always remembered how one time Ren fell asleep on one of the waiting room between the areas within Mementos. Her

 **Sweat.** A few drops fell down her back while waiting for her assistant’s confirmation to finally leave the house and go to the train station. She was waiting for this for a long time. While dealing with college, her new plans to make ‘Café Noir’ a reality and her long–soon to be close– distance relationship with Ren; Haru had been dealing with the remnants of their short but sweet times as Noir, the beauty thief of the Phantom Thieves.

After all, some panic attacks and anxiety became part of the norm in the immediate months after Ren left and went back home outside of Tokyo. But with therapy, some meds, the many phone and video calls with Ren and a touch of kickboxing–as per recommendation from Makoto, obviously–, she had been prepared to deal with this. The waiting, the emotions, her love for Ren, the anxiety, her future and of course, the unknown.

While finishing her wardrobe from today; which included a medium striped light blue dress, a pair of sandals with part of her hair in a small ponytail and a light pink lip gloss, Haru thought the many things he and Ren would do this time. No magic personas or palaces to interrupt their days. “We will take our time," she said to herself while looking at the final result in her large mirror.

A voice came from the other side of her bedroom’s door.

_“Miss Haru, the driver is ready. We can go now.”_

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Haru stood up from her bed. Walking into the door she smiled and let out a single phrase: “Well…break time is over.” But as soon she said the words and opened her bedroom’s door, she saw something and let out the biggest high-pitch happiest scream in the entire mansion.

 _“MY EARS! GOD HARU!”_ said Ren, wearing a white buttoned shirt–with the sleeves already rolled to his forearms– with a pair of wash-worn jeans and who was in the other side of the door, while holding each hand against his ears. Totally amazed by the young girl reaction to him being in her house.

 _“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! But… How? Ren… why are you here?”_ said the fluffy girl while thinking if this was the right moment to hold Ren in her arms.

_“Well,first of all…”_

**Magic.** That’s what she saw around her when Ren finally kissed her. She fell Ren’s lips as tender as ever as he embraced her in the middle of the door frame. His touch was soft, melty and velvet as always. His lips were saying all the things he didn’t get to say, all the time he didn’t spend besides her, all their calls and all his desires for her resumed into one beautiful kiss.

 **Dreams.** Is what she thought in the instant Ren took and carried her _–bridal carry style–_ to her bed. Giggling all the way while seeing his grey eyes, Haru fell like her problems were disappearing one-by-one. But also her mind connected that he was there, Ren was in front of her eyes, and now Ren wouldn’t say that he’s going to go back to his city or that they didn’t need to be separated anymore. Everything was going to be alright.

 **Peace.** The main feeling when she and Ren finally got down to the bed. Ren obviously taking almost all the bed for himself while she rested by his side. Haru took this opportunity to place her head over the chest of the young man which she gave her heart.

To finally feel safe listening to his breathing was the best gift she could imagine, even Haru didn’t notice that her assistant already closed the door and that Ren was already caressing her auburn hair.

Was only when Ren broke the silence that Haru got out of her livid dream.

_“So… I was going to tell you something.”_

_“Besides telling me why you are here and not at the station?”_

_“For that… Well… Surprise~”_ Ren got his hands waving in the air before finally resting his left arm around Haru.

 _“Much appreciated surprise indeed. But still… Didn’t are you going to Leblanc? I love that you came here first but I got this feeling that you’re hiding something from me.”_ Haru looked at him with an uncertain look, like saying ‘Be honest with me'. She always got that effect with him, to properly say things not with words, but with looks and actions.

Ren clashed his eyes with those of Haru. And then he said:

_“I’m not hiding anything. The thing is… I can’t go to Leblanc for a while.”_

Haru went from doubt to curiosity and then anxiety. “Wait. You can’t go there? But… how?”

She stood up and sat on the bed while Ren did the same.

_“Don’t you tell me that… Oh god! You got into a fight with Boss?”_

_“No no no no. A fight with Sojiro? Of course not. Jesus, my mother would kill me first before getting into the rage of Sojiro.”_

_“Then why you can’t go there?”_ said Haru while calming herself looking at her boyfriend’s eyes.

_"Well the thing is, I'd been out of the attic for a long time and of course is like a second home for me but somebody is there right now."_

_“Somebody? Ren, I don’t understand.”_ Haru was confused to this point and that caused a little giggle from Ren. He always loved that she got something too complex very quickly while the simple things were flying just above her. _“Don’t laugh, you… you…!”_ Haru quickly showed a little pout at his light chuckle.

 _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I needed to make some hype out of it. Oh boy. You didn’t think that...”_ He stopped by a sudden pain because Haru just flicked his forehead. 

_“Ren Amamiya, my little kitten. You better explain it right now or else…!”_

_"_ _Ok ok ok. Ouch. That hurt!”_   _‘How she got stronger all of a sudden?'_  his inner mind exclaimed.

_“Well then… Who’s in your room right now?”_

_"Futaba."_ Haru's eyes went out with a surprise she didn't expect.

_“She said that somewhere in between her last vacations got the sweet idea to get out of Sojiro’s house and I quote ‘Become a better protagonist for the sequel of my life. So that means get a better upgrade to where check all the loot I got after each quest’.”_

_“Wait… And Boss said yes to all of this? Huh. But wait, don't all of her computers are with Boss? How could she move that equipment?”_

_“She didn't. She also stated that and I quote ‘My Navi-cave is the only place where I could fight the crimes of 1Chat. Also, Sojiro is too old and I don’t want him to connect my SUPER NAVICOMPUTER!’ That last part she actually said it, by the way.”_

_“Huh. I guess Sojiro doesn’t have any spare rooms on his house?”_

_“Nope. It appears he didn’t think about the idea that somebody would come to serve a parole with him as his guardian when he built the house.”_

_“And I guess that a hotel room would be very expensive too. I mean… is summer after all.”_

The last part made her aware of the situation. That fact was that she was one who could have a spare room to let Ren stay for all of the summer. Her blush suddenly make her aware that she could be spending her vacation with Ren.

She could be spending her vacation… with him. On her house. With him.

 _"So… That means…"_ Ren slowly approached Haru, much to her rising blush.

_“That means… what Ren?”_

_“That I need a new place to stay. And since Ryuji cannot do it because his mother is having her sister staying at their house this week, Ann is going to America for a special photo shoot, Makoto is staying at Sae’s department and Yusuke is… well… Yusuke. That leaves~”_

Haru quickly understood what he meant.

 _“It means that is just me.”_ She whispered while holding her hands to her face in an attempt to cover the biggest blush she got.

_“I’m sorry. I cannot hear you, my beautiful sheep. What did you say?"_

_“It means that you want to stay.”_ She whispered…again.

_“Haru… I cannot hear anything~”_

Haru quickly stood up in the bed and threw a pillow at Ren’s head. Needless to say, she failed, most to her blush who was already off the charts.

 _“THAT MEANS YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME! YOU YOU… KITTEN!”_ She screamed.

At the moment the scream went out of Haru, Elizabeth opened the door and asked if something was wrong. But she found Haru over the arms of Ren, totally embarrassed to the desire of his boyfriend to literally spend his last summer vacation as a high school student with her.

With an 'ok sign', Ren assured to her that Haru was in good hands.

_“Is all good. She said yes, somehow.”_

_“Oh. Ok. Anything more you need, Miss Haru?”_

_“Just… Just talk somebody and take his luggage to one of the guest rooms. Please.”_ Haru said while hiding her face in Ren’s shoulder.

_“Understood.”_

Once the door was closed, Haru finally took her face out of the shoulder of her lover. And with all the energy from the emotions she had for him and with a pure smile coming from her heart, she let out the one thing she wanted to say for a very long time.

_“Welcome home, Ren.”_

_“I’m home… Haru.”_

A deep and slowly kiss ended all the suspense and surprises of that day.

_**This was going to be a very good summer vacation to remember, after all.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. The AU Catherine idea was part of a beautiful artist named Audrey who believe it or not a few months back (mainly in October), she sketched this AU Idea for Ren's parents that is absolutely fantastic since Vincent is on P3. 
> 
> So Audrey if you reading this, thanks for the permission. You all better go to her twitter and follow her for the arts (also HQ! fandom,this is your call btw): https://twitter.com/AudreyKare
> 
> As for some of the tags, the only thing I can say:  
> Remember people, the interrogation scene in P5 is part of a Trauma scene that they didn't fully developed(?).


	2. Routine

* * *

**_Alone at night the dogs they shiver cold,_ **

**_Beside me longing that grows so old…_ **

**_A faint remembrance of a touch so warm,_ **

**_A hopeful smiling expression on my face forms for._ **

* * *

**Blood.** Ren was tasting his own blood after he suddenly woke up from his slumber, breathing heavy and reaching for air. Once again, that same exact nightmare from the last weeks was chasing him everywhere, he thought.

But now was going to be even harder to hide the messy eyes and the lack of sleep.

While his mother didn’t care much–especially after he used Tora’s speak skills to convey a genuine excuse–about those nights without sleep, and while his father _–who by his job, many times didn’t sleep because of his foreign clients–_ almost got through the same “disease” better known as **Insomnia** , Ren knew that Haru had that **“sixth sense”** that could effortlessly find out that something was bad with him.

 **Click**. The white light covering the western-style bathroom of his room wasn’t enough to palliate his headache from not sleeping and the pain around his right shoulder. The same shoulder who fired the final bullet to end Yaldabaoth’s plan. Looking at himself in the mirror didn’t cause the same impact as the first time he got his nightmare, by now, everything was a routine.

**_Sleep. Fear. Awake. Check the surroundings. Breathe in. Breathe out. Going to the bath. Free your mind. Almost fell into the fire-pit. Burn your mind. Become one with the pain. Finally, snap out of it. Get out. Flow with the day. Rinse and repeat._ **

**Water.** Next to the list. Ren actually thanked Haru–or rather, whoever build the house–that his room had a bathtub. By now, getting into a bath of hot water was the crucial step on the list to become a normal person each day.

 _'Bath is warm and ready, clean and warm towel at the top, and away we go’_ his mind was repeating non-stop in the moments before finally enter the bathtub. Even if this was something easy to say, the lingering sensation of death was creeping into the corners of his mind.

 **Was this the first time?** He thought again.

 **No.** Of course, it wasn´t. I can’t always be like the first time.

_His mind went blank one more time._

And he let them go again. The pain flowing through the body. The scars feeling fresh.

An eternity feeling like almost nothing. All the clocks around him moving faster and faster. Only to be interrupt by a knock in the door.

**“Kitten? Are you there? Kitten?”**

Once again, was a voice who pulled him out of the fire.

But this time was even worse, it was Haru who was standing on the other side of the door.

 _“Ah. One moment. I’m in the tub.”_ He tried to avoid her while asking himself if he had been noisy enough with his ‘dreams' to wake Haru and the whole house with it.

_“Oh! You can stay in if you want… I… I wouldn´t mind~”_

Ren’s face got between shocked and flustered. _“Ha… Haru…”_

 _"I'm coming in. Hope you don't mind~"_ Said Haru while slowly turning the doorknob.

Now it was fear what was covering his face.

 _“No! Haru! I mean… Is alright! You don’t have to enter! I’m already out of the bath!"_ Ren said with a tense horror on his voice.

Haru stopped on her tracks as she heard this.

 _“Are… Are you sure? I mean…”_ Her rising blush finally got around of what she was going to do.

Because yes, they were in a relationship. But even after that furious session of making out and cuddling that beautiful **Valentine’s Day** after he got out of **Juvenile Hall** , the kisses between them and the times she stayed the night on that attic over Leblanc’s; there’s one thing they didn’t make or talk about: **Sex**. Or rather been naked around each other.

 _"I'm sure."_ Said, Ren, while–using his thief skills at maximum–slowly getting out of the tub without making a sound. _“I’ll be out in a moment. You can go to bed, sheep.”_ He added while covering himself with one of the towels that were on a silver rack at the side of the toilet.

 _"Bed? Kitten… what are you talking about? Is already 10 am."_ Haru expressed some confusion on the tone of her voice. _‘Was Ren awake for a long time already?'_ her mind said to herself.

Ren was amazed at that statement. He tried to remember what time was when he woke up from the bed. _‘I was… that long in the water?'_ his mind said with a sense of guilt to the question.

But right now, he needed to defuse the situation before Haru became aware of drifting mind.

 _“Oh! Sorry!”_ **Joker** was on his voice right now. _“I guess time really flies when you are excited to be with the one you love… right, my cute little sheep~?”_

 _‘This is it.’_ The inner Joker said to himself.

Haru was weak against that smooth, sweet voice from Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Once she fell her heart was literally coming out from her chest, she quickly turned against the door and faster than a bullet she said, without a pause…

**_“OHIMSORRYIWASGOINGTOSAYTHATBREAKFASTISGONNABESERVEDSOONSOILLSEEYOUTHERERENLOVEYOUBYEBYEBYE!!!!”_ **

Ren finally let out a sigh of comfort as he heard the door of the bedroom closing behind Haru, while he knew that sometimes he was going to break, he needed to keep Haru out of that.

 _“If I’m going to break, better if she doesn’t pick what’s left.”_ He let out his thought loud and clear.

Next to the list: breakfast. Better not let her wait too long.

* * *

**_For now a quiet look a cruel exchange._ **

**_A fragmentary goodbye, so out of range._ **

* * *

_**“Holy…guacamole.”**_ were the first words of Ren once he arrived to the dining room of the house. His eyes were recording the scene with all the breakfast items that were on the table. From omelets to some summer fruits perfectly diced, one side had some cereal while the other had some stacks of waffles, pancakes and some plates with eggs, French toast and bacon.

He was used to eating a small and quick breakfast, after all; with his mother working early, his father not eating that much and with Morgana eating the special food his mother left _–which much to their surprise, Mona did enjoy it since day one–_ , his breakfast was mostly simple, mundane plates.

But this showed the big difference between Haru and him. Not only because of the money, was which obviously, _‘the lesser of two evils’_ ; but because of the dedication. He knew that Haru wouldn’t go this far each day, he was back in Tokyo so that meant that it was going to be a very special morning for them.

That wasn’t on his mind right now. Right now his mind was on a state of **hysteria**.

 _‘But… Why she’s going that far? I don’t deserve this. What’s wrong with her?!’_ was the mantra his mind started to put on a loop. He used all his mental strength to cover his rising anxiety in an effort to make Haru not worry about him.

 _“So… What you think?”_ Haru snapped him out of that mental loop with that warm smile on her face. Wearing a light blonde blouse, pairing with a simple teal skirt, she looked radiant as ever.

 _“This… Can I say too much but at the same time it’s awesome?”_ A quirked smile on Joker’s face tried to dodge any kind of threat at his remark. He was really puzzled for what answer to give.

Haru did the opposite of what Ren was thinking about. A light pout revealed the good intentions about the feast.

 _“Haru… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”_ His heartfelt apology was cut by Haru taking him by the hand and making him sit.

 _“Haru… Wait… What are you-”_ A spoon full of omelet went through his mouth. He found the **eggs-onion-pepperoni-cheese** mixture quite tasty, actually. He started munching on the rest of his plate while Haru looked at him with an almost cheerful radiance around it.

 _"I'm going to ask again… What do you think?"_ Haru exclaimed while happily giggling at the sight of her boyfriend’s hunger.

_“The cheese is glorious… And the onion… Wow, Haru, how did your cooking staff made this?”_

Haru took a piece of the diced fruit and give it to him after he washed the omelet with some orange juice. The fruit itself was totally fresh, his taste was even best that those her mother could get on Kyoto. Probably was part of Haru’s current growth patch on his rooftop garden.

 _“Well, all of this is something I’ve designed myself. Some of this is going to be part of the menu for Café Noir! But…"_ She took a little pause as she got a hold of an eggs and bacon plate in front of her and started to eat bits from that. She already got breakfast before Ren but she needed his opinion, but also to give him a little surprise after breakfast.

 _“But… what…?”_ Ren asked himself while finally putting his fork down after his third waffle.

_“You tell me, kitten~ what’s the only thing that is not on the table?”_

" _Well, there's eggs, waffles, pancakes, cereal, some French toast and even juice and…oh."_

 **Coffee**.

From all the things that Haru didn’t make or got into the table was, for some, the biggest component of a 'healthy breakfast' or their own breakfast at all: **Coffee**.

Ren took this as his principal cue to stand up and after wiping off the crumbs from the waffles _–showing his old blue pj shirt with a pair black shorts –_ he started going to the small kitchen just at the side of the dining room they were.

_**“Kitten~ Where are you going** **~?”** _

Haru's voice stopped him on his way to the kitchen. He didn't expect at all that this time was **Noir** who was talking. He quickly turned around and look at Haru, whose eyes were looking at him, almost scanning him with a passion which he didn’t ask but he took it very refreshing.

He swallowed the lump of saliva formed by his desire to go to Haru and get a kiss out of her Noir personality right now and replied:

_“Ah…Well… I was going to the kitchen to make us some coffee?”_

_"I didn't see that… What I saw was somebody who didn't know what we were going to do next~."_

_"That was… What are we going to do, my little sheep~?"_ He slowly approached her, fully enchanted of the little tease she left on the tone of her voice.

She stood up and at the same pace, she make contact with Ren. She took his arms and wrapped herself with them over her waist, and while she put her arms over the shoulders of his loved one, she said:

_“The first thing is that you and I are going to take a little break~”_

She reached for his right ear, and whispering into it, she said:

_**“You understand, darling~?”** _

Ren nodded with a visible blush on his cheeks.

 _“And then…”_ She took a quick look at the visible blush of Ren to let a soft kiss on his cheek.

_“You and I are going out… Is that ok~?”_

That last whisper sent shivers down his spine, the good kind of shivers someone could ask for. Ren's blush was totally visible right now because of this. _‘How… How she became this good?!'_ his mind asking the important questions. He nodded while slowly letting both his lips and Haru’s became one.

 **Fireworks**. He sensed the fireworks around him and Haru when they kissed. The sense of security which he lingered for the last weeks was there. The kiss was proving to be the best sleep medicine he could buy. Little by little, those darkest nights when he almost fell into the fire were disappearing. Haru had a magical touch, even better than those healing magic spells from his personas.

They broke off the kiss, gasping for air almost at the same rhythm. Haru once again took the first step and slowly let out of Ren. Only to teasing with a quick shoulder look while slowly walking to her room _–with a little strut to his hips, moving side to side on each step–_  .

 _“But Haru… The food?”_ Ren thought that if they both were ‘taking a break’, soon the food would be considered a waste.

 _“Don’t worry, Master Ren. I’ll take care of it.”_ Elizabeth was on the table taking little bites of one of the few pancakes left by the verge of the table.

Ren jumped a little at the ‘sudden' sight of Haru's assistant on the dining chair. _‘When she did she arrived… Oh never mind.'_ His mind quickly caught that Haru's plans were a **'** **One Time Order** , one that he couldn't let it go unnoticed.

 _"Oh. Ok. Thanks, Elizabeth. Much appreciated.”_ He started to walk to Haru’s room only to be stopped by Elizabeth’s hand.

_“Remember Master Ren. Whatever you do, **do it safely.** "_

Ren blushed like crazy at the woman's statement. He hastened his pace, both to cover his embarrassed face and to not let Haru wait any more time.

The door of Haru’s room closed behind him. Silence flooded the house, leaving only the sounds of Elizabeth eating the leftovers of breakfast and the maid service who started to clean both the dining room and the kitchen.

* * *

**_The furthest distance now, a kiss unmet._ **

**_Alone, apart, and aching I'm waiting yet for._ **

* * *

Yongen-Jaya had changed a lot from the last time Ren saw his various alleyways and lived between them as a **Phantom Thief**. Some of the old buildings were now refurbished because of a new city-state project for the **2020 Olympics** , leaving space for some new businesses while others were finally demolished only to create new department buildings or new things, like a new **'** **24-Hour Golf driving range'** which took the place of a former **Cinema theater** that once stood almost at the center of the district.

And while the changes stood good in the community’s eyes, Ren was still unsure on what to think of. He was enjoying it, of course, since it was invigorating but at the same time, were there things of the old Yongen he found fascinating. The silence when the heat wave came to the city and everybody tried his best to not doing anything, the sound of rain hitting the pavement while he enjoyed a warm bath on the bath-house next to him, the sound of the 'baked sweet potato' cart announcing his goods to the people, their neighbors _–including of course, the clerk of the convenience store next to his home and Tae Takemi, the famous doctor who aided the phantom thieves with her bitter and unsavory medicines–_ among other things.

But in all of the new sights, new neighbors and new places, there was still one site of Yongen, one that he knew will be always there even if everything was gone. The one that would be a definitive part of the Phantom Thieves and of course, of Ren´s life: **Leblanc’s**.

The _‘break’_ made by Haru just after their breakfast was more than a break. While a very passionate making-out session was the central theme of that, a quick nap after those kisses were something very thankful for Ren's mind. In the end, most sleepless nights often resulted on him losing focus through the day, something that couldn’t be on his routine.

 _‘Was she aware that I didn't sleep?'_ was on his mind while he and Haru walked out of the  _Okumura State_ in route to Leblanc's. He even got surprised after the nap when Haru convinced him to go there before closing time since he didn't seem to care to go so soon after his return to Tokyo.

The travel to Leblanc’s was plagued by varied bits of conversation between them, going from things in the future ‘Café Noir’, Haru’s days in college, how Ren’s parents view his commitment to go back to Tokyo yet in some confusion by his mother, among other things.

But one of them, in particular, got caught by Ren just before the final rush into the alleyway where was Leblanc’s.

**His future, and most important, college.**

All of this product of Haru talking about her current college days.

 _“…and finally got the idea that the book doesn’t have a very good chapter on customer service. But the professor got the same thing on his head and got me some books from the library. It was so exciting!”_ Haru said, wearing a light purple blouse with a pair of jeans on a pair of blonde flats with a distinctive cat pattern on it.

 _“It seems that sometimes you cannot trust a class plan or even your own books.”_ Ren added, his short sleeve blue shirt with a special,unique a very discreet _‘Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory’_ design _–gift send by Futaba when his favorite franchise announced their next installment, complete with a new premium clothing line–_ and a pair of grey cargo shorts on black sneakers was the outfit for his afternoon in Leblanc’s.

_“Well, the books are only one part of the entire subject. They are only there to reinforce everything the professor says on each class.”_

_“Yes but… what if they find some errors? I remember some books over at Jinbocho that couldn’t be sold because of fatal errors on his contents. Hell, even I wanted some but they still couldn’t let me buy them.”_

The last phrase went with some repressed anger on it, Haru thought.

_“For that at least we got some other sources. I mean, nobody or nothing is perfect. If that were the case, we wouldn’t need editors and publishers and all that stuff.”_

A brief silence between them came before the **PA system** announced that the next stop was Yongen. But it wasn’t until they got out of the train and were out the stairs that Haru launched the question that would spark something weird in Ren.

_"Hey, Kitten…"_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Are you… going to college?”_

Ren slowed his pace after the question, Haru matched her speed to his. He started to rub the back of his neck while trying to find what to say.

_“Honestly… I still don’t know if I’m going to college.”_

Haru let out a small gasp of pure surprise. Ren _–or rather, his mind–_ took that as a sign of disgust _–he was an outsider, per Haru's eyes. Something horrible–_.

_“But… But you already told me that you and your mother already talked about college.”_

That last part was totally true according to Ren’s mind. While his mother already wanted the best for him, he knew that the ‘Phantom Thieves’ spot on his file would become a problem for his college education if noted. But the truth on it was, that he and his mother haven’t agreed on a solution.

They were almost at their destination, but they stopped at the side of the convenience store just around Leblanc’s.

_“Yes. And believe me when I said that we talked about it. Is just… I don’t know. I think that... That...”_

His sight fell quickly to the floor, his mind struggling to find words.

His breathing fell heavy, his hands started shaking, and the walls of the streets around him fell smaller by each passing second.

**_It was a panic attack, and he couldn’t stand having one in front of her._ **

Haru looked at the sight and rapidly recognize the panic attack that Ren was going to have if she didn’t do something. She remembered how her therapist showed how to stop them, something very useful on her early days of therapy.

Haru stood in front of him and took his hands, visibly shaken by the anxiety.

 _“Ren…”_ Haru took one of her hands and put that on Ren’s chin. Rising slowly his sight until locked with her eyes.

 _“Breathe with me, Ren. Breathe.”_ She started to breathe in a pattern: _**Inhale, three seconds. Hold. Exhale, three seconds. Repeat.**_

Her voice was soothing, almost with a ‘protect’ tone to it. He noticed that the breathing was making progress of taking out of that dark, confined site he was right now. Those dark walls around him were melting each time he finished his breathing, but something was lurking behind him, he couldn't fight against _'that'_.

_“Keep breathing, Ren. Now close your eyes, keep breathing.”_

He looked at her eyes briefly before closing them. Haru used the hand on his chin to caress his face. His breathing still matched with Haru’s. The anxiety fell out of him on each exhaling. That thing behind him started to disapear. His mind slowly came back. His hands stopped shaking. He was back on the streets of Yongen-Jaya.

**He was safe with the one he loved.**

_“There we go. Are you feeling better, Ren?”_

_"I am… thanks. And sorry for ruining this. I'm so sorry."_

_“Hey, don’t be sorry. You haven’t ruined anything. We can talk about this when you ready. You want to go back? We can relax there if you want.”_

_“No. No. No. What about Boss? He is surely expecting us in the cafe.”_

_“Calm down Ren. I’m sure Boss will understand. You want to head back home?”_

Ren saw his girlfriend's eyes and asked himself how he could have someone like her. He didn't deserve her. Her love was totally the biggest jackpot he could ever win on his life. His routine was tarnished with the attack on his senses. His list crumbled in front of him. He was exhausted, everything was exhausting. He finally let out a deep sigh and said:

_“I think…”_

_“Kitten…?”_

_“I think I want to go back home, sheep.”_

Haru took him by the hand and asked for a taxi on the side street next to Yongen, on the road she sent a message to Futaba who quickly replied that _‘waiting one more day to see him isn't bad. Let my brother take his time. :3c'_.

Once they arrived at the mansion she asked Ren for one thing and one thing only, to pass the night on her bed. He was dazed by the proposition, but all the burnout of minutes ago fell down on his shoulders, giving him no reasons to say no.

Quickly changing into more comfortable clothes, both lay down on Haru's bed. This time, however, Ren didn't take almost all the bed to himself. Haru swiftly became the little spoon while cuddling and it didn't take much time for Ren to fall asleep, just to Haru going after him smoothing herself with Ren's breathing.

And for the first night in a long time, Ren Amamiya finally got a good sleep. Complete with dreams of a better day.  **No nightmares.**

* * *

  ** _I will behold your loving face one day, in the sun…_**

**_And then night will come and I will sleep again…_ **

[“Approximately 906 Miles” – Harrison Fjord](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESoS6WukYLQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to breathe, because everything will be fine.
> 
> Also three things we need to know right now:  
> 1) Haru is the best with teasing, she's a master. Makoto is second.  
> 2) The sweet potato cart can appear when you least expect it.  
> 3) I haven't eat a sweet potato on a very long time.


End file.
